The present invention relates to an improved switch and particularly a switch allowable for pushing and pressing operations.
Most known mobile phones have pushbuttons for controlling cursor directions. These pushbuttons may be used to switch or select various function displayed on the viewing window of the mobile phones. Users can easily operate various function appeared on the viewing window on the mobile phones.
The forgoing pushbuttons consist of up, down, left and right buttons. Depressing the up, down, left or right buttons, the cursor will be moved to up, down, left or right direction. In the mean time, the item shown on the display screen at the cursor position will be switched from an upper one item to a lower one item. After users have completed the switch of function desired, users may depress a confirmation key to complete the selection operations.
Although the four directional pushbuttons allow users to make switch or selection on the display screen, the operation is quite complicated and not convenient. Users often find it difficult to control the selection function on the viewing window.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved switch that allows users to push or depress for switching various selection function on the viewing window.
Another object of the invention is to provide a moving buffer effect in the switch to give users a touch sense when the button key is moving to increase operation touch feeling.
A further object of the invention is to reduce malfunction of the mechanism and increase control accuracy.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the switch of the invention consists of a seat, a button key, a first elastic element, a second elastic element, and a cap. Users can operate by pushing or depressing to control switching or selection of various function with more operation touch sense.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.